You don't know me
by MuTsuRi182769
Summary: Tsuna fell in love with Kyoko Sasagawa at first sight. But one thing he does not know, Kyoko is actually...


How tiring...Why did I ever need to go to school, anyway? I'm not smart so going to school is unnecessary. Or if I say I can enjoy here, well, I'm not even enjoying in here. I don't have many friends, so how can I enjoy. I only have two friends, I guess.

"Ohayo~Juudaime!" For how many years that we've been together, I still couldn't figure out why Gokudera-kun calls me by that...

"Sleepy again as usual, Tsuna? Ahaha." For how many years that we've been together, I still couldn't figure out why or how Yamamoto can possibly laugh like that when nothing is actually funny...

They are the two friends I'm referring. I also have, I don't know if he's a friend, but he sometimes joins us.

"Could you move a little bit, herbivores? I'll bite you to death." For how many years that we've been together, I still couldn't figure out why Hibari-san says 'bite' but he actually wouldn't do that, maybe he's weak at grammar...

Ah, there's also one. I also don't know if she's a friend.

"Yamamoto-san! Tsuna-san! Gokudera-san!" she's running at us again...Or I can say she's running at Yamamoto again... And there, she hugged Yamamoto again... For how many years that we've been together, I still couldn't figure out why Haru is always like that especially with Yamamoto. They've always been showing their closeness at me and Gokudera but we still couldn't figure out if they were a couple or just friends...

"Ahaha. So your class has also dismissed? We can hangout for a bit right?" he looked at Gokudera and Tsuna.

"Ahh...Sure..." Tsuna said.

"Yey~I can hang out with Tsuna-san!"

"What?! What did you said?! Tch. Yamamoto, you should teach this idiot how not to be a two-timer."

"Huh? I don't get it, Gokudera."

"huuhh..." Tsuna said. _'He's always like that...'_ And so, we hang out. Our last stop was at the fast food restaurant.

"Hey, Hibari!" Yamamoto said.

"Hn."

"You should join us!"

"I still have many things to do. I'm going back to school. Sayonara." Then, Hibari dashed.

"Eh? What was he doing here anyway?" Tsuna wondered.

"Maybe he wants to eat here but when he saw us, he changed his mind." Gokudera said.

"That can be possible." Haru said.

While eating, they were chatting. However, Tsuna's eyes were somewhere, his ears were not listening and his mind was flying. While sipping his drink, he saw a girl outside. _'She's...Is she waiting for something or someone? What is she doing there?'_ That girl was looking around, actually looking for something or someone, she accidentally looked at Tsuna. She caught him looking at her. _'Gulp. What? She looked at me? I should ignore her.'_ But Tsuna's eyes can't take off of her. They were looking at each other for a minute. Then, the girl smiled at Tsuna instead. Tsuna's heart beats heavily, he blushed. Then, the girl ran. Tsuna was still following her by his eyes. And, she's gone...

"T-Tsuna-san?"

"Tsuna?"

"Juudaime? What were you looking at?" Gokudera followed Tsuna's eyes at where was he looking at. Then he saw a teenage guy. "J-Juudaime, D-D-Don't tell me, y-y-you're a..."

"No." Tsuna replied at Gokudera's unfinished words but he knows what he wants to say... _'Who is she...?'_

"Cough Cough Cough"

"Haru, you should drink water, here." Yamamoto offered Haru. Then, Haru drinked.

"T-That's an...I-Indirect K-Ki... I really don't know what your relationship, you two idiots is."

Tsuna looked at Haru. _'It's not like this is my first time seeing a girl, right? But...she's different from Haru...'_

The next morning

"Ah! Hibari-san! Ohayo!"

"Don't run at the hallway, herbivore."

"Eeek!"

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Juudaime! Tch. Hibari?"

"Gokudera-kun..."

"Then I'll be going now before the other herbivore comes."

"Achoo. Ah Hibari!"

"Hn." Hibari leaves.

"Hey, did someone talked about me at my back? I really don't have a cold but I sneezed. Ahaha." _'Yamamoto...'_

"So then, I'll introduce to you a transfer student. Please come inside now."

"Ah. I'm Sasagawa Kyoko, pleased to meet you all." Tsuna, that was sleepy at that time, awakened because of the girl's voice._'That girl...'_ Kyoko looked at Tsuna and smiled brightly.

"Hey, Sawada, do you know her?" One of Tsuna's classmates asked him.

"Ah...That's..."

Break time!

"Juudaime, let's have lunch."

"Ah okay." Tsuna was about to walk but someone grabbed his arms.

"Sawada-kun, can I have a lunch with you?"

"..." Tsuna was stunned in silence. "Y-You can have lunch with us... let's go."

"Okay." _'She's holding my arm... What is she planning to do...? Cold...her hands is...'_

"Ah. S-sorry." she took away her hand.

While walking, Kyoko stopped. Her head is down.

"Sawada-kun..."

"Huh? Hey..." Kyoko stretched out her right hand and offered it to Tsuna.

"Come...with me..." she begins to let her head up. Tsuna saw her face, blank but pretty. He blushed and can't control his hand from moving towards Kyoko.

"What, wait? What is happening? I can't control...my hand..."

"Come..."

"Where?!" Kyoko did not answer, instead, she smiled. Tsuna was out of his mind.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera was running through the hallway. "Oi. What are you doing?!"

Suddenly, the weird atmosphere was gone.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun, I just want to invite Sawada-kun for lunch." Gokudera did not speak but he still has the face of disbelief.

"Juudaime, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay. Wait, we're supposed to eat lunch, right? Let's go." he walked and also grabbed Kyoko's hand. While walking, Hibari was looking at them. He saw everything.

"So you've became friends already with Sasagawa, Tsuna? Ahaha, looks like fun."

"Eh? It's not like that."

"Tch. Just eat, baseball-idiot."

Afterschool

"Sawada-kun."

"Ah, Kyoko-chan."

"I want to show you something."

Wind was shivering. Trees were dancing and leaves were flying away. Two persons were standing on the grassland.

"Kyoko-chan." Tsuna put his jacket on Kyoko's shoulders. "You're shivering and I think your hands were always cold..."

"Ahaha. Sawada-kun, you're funny."

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Ah in school?"

"I guess you don't remember..."

Two days later... After school...

"W-Wait, Hibari-san, I'm going home now..."

"No, you're coming with me."

"HUH?!" Hibari covered Tsuna's mouth.

"Could you please shut up?"

"Mnhguhgvhbh" Hibari released his hands from covering his mouth. "The lights are off, it's dark."

"What? You're afraid of darkness?"

"Just tell me what are you going to do?"

"Look."

After a long silence, footsteps can be heard. A little light can be seen.

"What is that?" Tsuna whispered.

"Shh."

Step Step Step... SCREAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Tsuna stood up, Hibari was unable to stop him. When Tsuna peeked, a person pushed him down. When Tsuna opened his eyes, he saw that person covered with blood.

"HIEEEEEEEEEE! Is this already dead?"

"Herbivore, be careful-" Hibari stopped when the person smiled at Tsuna.

"He's...alive...?"

"SASAGAWA-SAMA, the one you're looking for is here!"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I've already told you to be careful." Hibari attacked the person with his tonfas. "Let's get out of here." They went to the rooftop. "Let's talk about it here." Hibari opened the door of the rooftop.

"Waahh...This many..." Tsuna was stunned at what he is seeing right now. There are many 'corpse' just like from earlier.

"Get out of here, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"But...You're..."

"You're the target here!" Hibari yelled. There's no other choice but Tsuna to run, so he did. "Okay, let's do this, corpse-herbivores."

While Tsuna was running, there were also many things running from his head. _'Will Hibari-san be alright there? I should go back...But he said...'_

(Always remember this is not 1827 or something...)

"Stop right there, Sasagawa-sama will take you."

"Hieee...Doshiyo...?" he closed his eyes and when he opened it, he saw the corpse lying down on his feet.

"Yamamoto?"

"Tsuna, are you okay?"

"Tsuna-san!" Haru said with tears.

"Tsuna, we've come here as Hibari said."

"Yamamoto...? Wait, Hibari-san is..." Tsuna was about to run but Yamamoto stopped him.

"I'll tell you something later. All we need to do now is to get out of here." Tsuna's eyes widened all of a sudden. "What is it?" Tsuna pointed by his finger at Yamamoto's back.

"Yamamoto-san...This is just an order from Sasagawa-sama..."

"H-Haru!" Haru pulled Yamamoto. "Wait, you're one too? Don't tell me you're..."

"Yamamoto..." Tsuna left alone..."What is going on here...?"

"Juudaime..."

"Gokudera-kun! Yukata... Hey, you're covered in blood..."

"No, it's not what you think... I have fought those idiots...There are many of them here..."

"We need to get out of here as Hibari-san and Yamamoto said."

"No." Tsuna was confused. "Juudaime, you need to go upstairs, go to the very top floor, Sasagawa Kyoko is there. She needs to see you."

"...The people here also said they need to bring me to Kyoko-chan...Gokudera-kun, what is going on here?"

"Juudaime, believe me or not...BUT YOU NEED TO BELIEVE ME, Sasagawa is a ghost. She kills people she wants and people she loves. Just as you see in this situation, she loves this school, she loves people here. The others who she killed became also a ghost and will kill people they also love."

"...Haru..." Yamamoto's hand that he lifted towards Haru has fallen down. He died on Haru's lap. "Stay with me, will you?"

"Eh? They kill people they love? So that means..."

"Sasagawa has been targeting you, there's no doubt, she's..." Tsuna stood up and ran away.

"Gokudera-kun, go out of here now!" Gokudera was shocked. 'Kyoko-chan...You love me?'

Tsuna opened the door of the rooftop. Kyoko was staring outside. Her white dress was flapping by the air.

"Kyoko-chan..." Kyoko turned around to see him. She cried. And, she did IT.

"T...Tsuna-kun..." Kyoko said and smiled. "I've always wanted to call you that. The first time I saw you, you were cool. You were drinking and then I caught you looking at me. I smiled and ran away from what I did, my heart keeps beating hard. And so, I transfer here."

"Kyoko...chan... I also felt the same... You killed me... why? Why are you and the others do such a thing especially to people you love?..."

"Tsuna-kun, you still don't understand, huh? I'm a ghost, I'm dead, you're a human, I want to live with you but I can't so instead, I killed you so we can spend our time together..."

"That's..." Tsuna hugged Kyoko. "You should have said that earlier, Sasagawa-sama."

-Heartbeat stopped-

*End*

* * *

First TsunaKyoko fanfic and a horror one? What am I thinking? Well, atleast not that scary..AHAHAHA.


End file.
